Invisible
by Star Dust-294
Summary: Hey, I'm Tangerine Lapin! Me and my partner, Gummi Bear, decided to write a story based on our awesome adventures! I hope you enjoy it! (Based on the song "Invisible")


I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form.

?'s P.O.V

"Where are you?! We were supposed to meet up at the rendezvous point earlier!" My partners hushed shout rang through my ear-piece. _Geez, she has no patience whatsoever..._

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, it's not like me coming to the meeting point late could compromise our positions!" I whispered back to her "And besides, even if we were compromised, we could do that-"

"We're not using that ability" Her tone was clipped; indicating her large disapproval of doing such a thing. _Hmph... you're such a s__poilt sport ..._

"Fine, fine... By the way-" I tapped on her shoulder "I'm behind you" she jumped a mile into the air, barely holding in a scream. _Man, I love sneaking up on her... She has the best reactions!_ She landed on her toes quietly, her green hair fluttering from the temporary wind the jump caused. Her jaw twitched in irritation and her turquoise eyes flashing in annoyance.

"D-don't do that! I thought you were a guard or something..." a slight smirk wormed its way onto my face. _Like any form of security could catch her off-guard..._ I gave a fake gasp.

"Are you saying that some petty guards are better than you?" I put my hand on my heart in mock-hurt "I'm ashamed to think that I've been working with such an incompetent partner for all this time..." Her own smirk rose in reply to mine.

"Oh hah hah, very funny. You should know by now that if anyone was inferor, it's you" I tried to retort, holding back a laugh, but she cut me off, her smirk smoothing itself out into a sombre frown "So, did you find anything on this company?" ...and she goes straight to business. _Geez, she doesn't beat 'round the bush, does she?! Then again that's to be expected of her, but still!_ I sobered up quickly; now we were discussing the job. And I always take these kind of jobs seriously; even if I do generally goof around.

"I found nothing particularly note-worthy in the office; I did set up the devices though, for insurance"

"The 24/7 ones?" My partner questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

"Gummi Bear, you know that I always use those; I mean, what if we missed something important during any blind spots there could have been?" I assured her sweetly.

"I know; I'm just checking in case you decided not to, Tangerine Lapin. I mean, we all know how forgetful you can be..." She trailed off with a grin.

"Hey! My memory's not that bad!" Despite my annoyance, a slight grin surfaced on my face.

"Sure it isn't..." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, but had a amused grin on her own face "Anyways, we should get going. We don't want to wake up late tomorrow..." I pouted.

"Why not? I think we deserve it... Besides! School isn't that important for us! We already know the material so we can skip a few lessons without it affecting our test scores!"

"Yeah, but we do have to maintain a cover" she said with the tried and tested patience that echoes previous conversations following the same subject.

"But it's boriiing!" I complained - I did not whine; it is impossible for someone as awesome as me to whine so you must be hallucinating!

"It makes us less suspicious... and besides, I thought you had a crush on that blond kid?" _W-what?! How dare she accuse me of something like that! There's no way I have a crush on him!_

"No way in hell do I have a crush on him!" I insisted fiercely.

"... Then why are you flaring up?" Sure enough, my cheeks felt like they were on fire... But that's due to embarrassment! Nothing to do with crushes!

"None of your damn business!" She rolled her eyes at my answer "And besides, don't you have a crush on-"

"Anyways we should get going before we get caught. Are you reporting to Beautiful Death or should I go?" She quikly said, cutting me off _Heh... __That's what happens when you tease me!_

"Nah, I'll report to her; you go get your beauty sleep." I grinned at her as I slipped into the shadows "See you at school!"

"See you tomorrow"

{([])([])([])([])([])}

"Hey Beauty. There wasn't anything there but we set up the gadgets anyways" the white haired lady at the laptop nodded distractedly.

"I noticed when the surveillance started picking up a signal... There's a pizza in the oven so you can help yourself if you're feeling hungry and then get to bed. You've got school in the morning" _Aw, that's not fair!_

"You're no fun" I pouted at her. She chuckled and spun her chair around to face me, her red eyes seeming to glow in the semi-darkness.

"I'm not here to be fun, I'm here to be your guardian." She corrected me, an amused eyebrow raised.

"Don't forget employer!" I added on cheekily.

"Well, either way, I wouldn't be a good guardian if I let you not go to school would I?" She asked rhetorically. I rolled my eyes at this.

"I'm pretty sure a good guardian wouldn't let their child become a spy in their own company as well, but you're letting me do that..." I argued

"That's different" she replied curtly.

"That's double-standards" I then countered, shaking my head at her "but if it helps you sleep at night I'm going to bed. Night!" I waved to her, making off to walk upstairs.

"See you in the morning... make sure you get up on time, okay?" She replied, spinning back around and staring into the screen again.

"I'll try... But if I don't, whip out the orange tea" I called back down the stairs.

Hey there I noticed that no one has actually ever done a fanfiction based on this song so I decided; I've got an idea for this song, why don't I give it a try? But yeah, hope you enjoyed the story and see ya!


End file.
